Sing a Twisted Song of Machine and Blood
by Sephant
Summary: Strange akuma begin to follow Allen, showing that they hold deep connections to him. They speak of an action that took place twelve years ago, on Allen's 3rd birthday that destroyed heartless parents and gave birth to monstrous creatures with them. Ch. 1


**A/N: Yes, i have started another one. This was actually my very first idea/day-dreamy thing when I fist started -Man, I decided to build on it a turn it into a fanfic~ Please do review and tell me what you think.**

**THIS IS BASED BEFORE THE CHINA INCIDENT! They have Krory but they went home instead of searching for Cross, don't worry, he'll be in the story. I REPEAT! THIS IS BEFORE THE CHINA INCIDENT, MEANING THAT ALLEN'S ARM IS STILL IN IT'S RAW FROM AND SUFFERING DETERIORATION!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I would have been able to smite my brother with SO many more "I told you so's" since my quess' are normally right (aka Don't own -Man)**

**Please do enjoy and review~**

**Reading Legend**

Normal

"Speaking"

"SHOUTING"

_Thoughts/Sound Effects/ Exaggeration_

Sarcastic Exageration

**_Sing a Twisted Song of Machine and Blood_**

**_Prologue/Chapter 1: Beginning from a Nightmare_**

The world was a cold place. Hatred filled the cores of every being, blackening their hearts. How could such a world exist? Where people would kill and massacre for twisted pleasure. Where fear was installed into all things, and those who were ignorant to it were dead. For in this world, if you did not fear you would die. You would step over the boundary.

In this world, there is one heart that has been twisted and darkened so much that he too has seen the ugliness of this world. A world ruled by horrid fear. He decided to use this fear, this _desperation_ against them. He would twist dead souls into weapons as his enemies did so with the living.

Among this dark man, was a child. This child was _unnatural _and _strange_. It was unaccepted by no one and nothing. The man saw the child, deeming that its sickness matched his own. However, this child could see so much more than the man. Could see into the very center of the heart, this one was not so twisted. Or perhaps it was more so. To it, the surrounding fog of hate was a blanket, the cries of mourners heavenly choirs. Yes this world, with it's faults appeared fine to it. It was just how one saw it.

The child turned it's attention to that of bodies though, leaving the souls to the two maniac's. It was fine with the cold touch and decaying smell. Holding them close, it would peer into the darkest but brightest depths of the heart and soul, creating something new. It hoped, that with such creatures, it could set the man and the other back onto the right path.

* * *

Allen yelped as he rolled of his all-to-comfortable bed, having been stuck in a restless slumber. Holding his head with his normal hand, he sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Gazing around his room that was filled with "toys" Allen sighed. No window equaled no time telling abilities. All the clocks he ever used were smashed by his left hand some way or another so there was no point in having them.

"Tim..." he yawned out, hoping the golden golem would have a clock. Fluttering it's smooth wings, Timcanpy flew from it's perch on Allen's bed to it's current masters head. "Tim, what time is it?" Another yawn. Making a soft buzzing sound Tim flew circles around Allen's head, making the poor boy dizzy. "Stop that Tim!" he cried out as he felt a head ache forming. The golden ball stopped and headed towards his door. "Fine, fine, I'll check..." pulling on his exorcist jacket, Allen opened his squeaky door and closed it after Timcanpy.

Holding his jacket tightly for warmth, Allen started off towards the kitchen that was just down the hall. If Jerry wasn't up, he would head to the science division and check with the always awake, but always tired, scientists. It seemed like quite a fleet for only the time.

As he predicted, his favorite cook in the whole world was not present and he slowly made his way towards the hallway that would take him towards the science division. His foot steps made soft echo's fill the once quite halls and Allen began to panic. What if someone heard him and he woke them up? Or what if Koumi had a Koumerin lying around somewhere? His grip on his jacket tightened.

_Alright, now left, down this hallway, right, find the obvious dent in the wall... Ah! There it is! Follow the dent and take another left, find the arrow that Lavi scratched into the wall... Alright! Almost there!_Despite how pathetic it seemed for Allen to have to have such clues to find the department, he was still thankful. His institution sucked when it came to directions. It was pretty good with everything else though. Such as how many of Kanda's buttons to push and who to trust and not to. Sure, he would help anyone, but that didn't mean he trusted them. He just wanted them to know that he was there for them.

Turning the knob to the office, Allen was surprised to see that the lights were turned off.

_That's weird. Someone's always up..._ He weaved around the paper stacks and searched under desks but no one seemed to be there. His paranoia came back to haunt him as his breathing suddenly seemed louder than before.

"Tim?" The golden golem, that was perched on his shoulder, flew up to the pale face. "Do you know the way to the labs. I'm pretty sure it's not too far from here..." His voice held a slightly panicked tone. Much to the boy's relief, the golem nodded, flying out of the office. Going down a set of stairs, Allen looked around with both fear and awe. In the middle of the night, where nothing but himself stirred, the tower was completely different. First off, it wasn't as scary as he though it would be. Almost comforting.

Timcanpy stopped at a door and Allen turned it, following it down another hallway, soon reaching the stairs that Koumi had taken him down when he had first arrived. He squinted as his night vision was assaulted by the dim but bright lights. Though the area glowed in an eerie blue, no sound was present except for his soft foot falls down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom, Allen let out a sigh. Still nothing.

"Hey Tim, let's head back to our room. Obviously everyone else is sleeping peacefully for once." The flying golem appeared to nod and headed back up the stairs, it's master right behind it. Taking one last look at the deserted area before him, Allen retraced his footsteps, following the glowing gold as he waited for his night vision to return to him.

* * *

Allen let out a huge sigh of relief as he collapsed onto his bed. Neither of them knew how, but somehow Tim had gotten a staircase mixed up with a left turn. It felt like hours had passed until he chanced upon his door, having slashed it with his innocence claws to mark it.

Timcanpy curled it's wings and tail into itself as it seemed to bury itself in the comfortable pillow. Allen let out a laugh/sigh as he reached out and patted his friend. The machine had felt like a kind of brother or at least a pet. It was always with him ever since he met Cross and he always explained his problems to it, Timcanpy replying in what Allen believed to be understanding. The golem listened to everything, and it wasn't like it had too. If it ever wished too, it could go off and disappear or it could stay with Koumi till Allen had a mission. But no, instead it choose to stay with Allen day and night, and for that Allen was truly thankful.

"Don't ever let anyone tell you that your not important Tim." He spoke to the golem as he curled up, his jacket still on. "Because to me... your the best friend anyone could ask for." And then the boy fell asleep, breathing heavily.

* * *

_Growl..._

Allen stirred softly in his sleep

_Growl!_

Timcanpy was up now, flying towards the freaky chest and settling down on it.

_GROWL!_

Smash! Allen fell onto his floor as his cursed stomach demandedattention. "Tim..." He said lazily as he stood up with a slight wobble. The golem fluttered its wings and flew up to the mop of white hair. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Allen opened his door and was glad to see a brighter tint to the hall with the lights on.

Walking happily to the cafeteria Allen, hummed a soft tune in his head. It was a lullaby that someone once sang to him. The words had long since died in the memory and even the face of the singer vanished. Not even a hum of it's voice remained. But Allen didn't mind, he just kept walking down the hallway. That was until a certain red head jumped him from behind.

"Ah!" they both explained as they were sent crashing down to the floor.

"Eh, sorry 'bout that Allen." The apprentice bookman said, helping his friend up. Dusting himself off and rubbing his now scratched cheek, Allen glared at him.

"Well good morning to you too Lavi." He just smirked at him, placing his arm over the pale teens shoulders in brotherly affection.

"We're you heading?" Allen didn't even bother to open his mouth. His stomach, which didn't appreciate being smashed against the floor let loose a large growl. Lavi sweat dropped, backing away some. "Please tell me that your stomach isn't going to eat me..."

"If you let us continue on our journey to food then it won't have to." Lavi laughed lightly as he walked beside the still irritated teen. He hadn't really meant to greet Allen with a face full of stone, but the younger teen had been gone for a month, all by himself, on a mission. The red head was just worried about him, especially since he didn't get home till the middle of the night, when all but the science department weir sleeping.

"Hey Lavi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why wasn't anyone up yesterday?" _Or maybe it was this morning?_

"What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday I woke up in the middle of the night and not even Reever was up!"

The two where in line now, Allen not even noticing the now bustling room.

"Well before you got home another Koumerin was unleashed and everyone went straight to bed after wards..." Allen sweat dropped. Could he, for once, come home and not have something stupid happen? Or deadly, considering how you look at it.

"What can I get for you sweetie~" Jerry asked, happy to see his favorite customer back.

"Oh!" Allen was surprised to be at the front already. Luckily, his recent month away had given him a few new things to try. "Can I have six potato omelette's, eleven sausages, a bowl of gazpacho**(1)**, three plates of paella**(2)**, and eighteen pieces of chiftele**(3)**? Oh and if you have any limbă cu măsline, I'd love to try some!" Lavi and Jerry sweat dropped.

"Allen, do you even know what limbă cu măsline is?"

"Yeah, it's cow tongue with olive's isn't it?" Jerry turned to Lavi as he shook his head, his face almost matching his green eye.

As the two waited patiently for Allen's order, Lavi got over the tongue eating, at least until he saw it.

"That looks nothing like a tongue!"

"That's because its cooked Lavi..."

"But still! Are you really going to eat that."

"Of course, I'm hungry and I felt like trying something new!" Lavi had to hold his stomach to stop from throwing up.

"Really Allen, you're so strange!"

"I am not!" The red head laugh, while suppressing the erg to vomit as Allen ate.

Everything that the child devoured seemed to be left on his own tongue, all of it giving him a sample of its taste. Lavi looked over as he noticed Allen slowing down.

"What? Cow got _your_tongue?" He joked. Allen didn't reply. "Huh? Allen?" Lavi leaned forward to get a better look. Allen's hand gripped around his fork tightly. Lavi's single eye widened. Tears adored Allen's cheeks, rushing down like waterfalls. "All-" his voice was cut off as the boy suddenly stood, rushing out of the cafeteria. Lavi got up, rushing after him. On the table, only a small quarter of the food was eaten.

* * *

Allen couldn't stop running, couldn't stop crying. That food he had eaten, it was so damnable familiar. He was sure that he had never eaten it before, no memory coming to mind. Yet at the same time one did.

Allen came to a halt, his coat rushing ahead from the sudden stop. The teen covered his face with his hands, what felt like giant globs of tears poured through the fingers.

"Allen?" Lavi's voice rang quietly through the hall as he stopped only a few feet behind the crying boy. "What's wrong?"

"She-" he cried out. Lavi stepped forward placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She liked cow's tongue too... An-and he l-liked" Lavi waited patiently for him to finish. "He liked o-olives a lot..." More tears gushed out as the red hair pulled the younger into a loving embrace. He didn't know what was flashing through the kid's mind, but it was obviously something that had upset him.

"Shh... It's okay Allen." And Lavi slowly led the boy back to the cafeteria.

* * *

Dust fell from the old, cracked roof. Years and years weighed down onto the sore beams that just wanted to crash under the great mountains weight. A howling blizzard plagued the outside. More dust fell down from the roof of the old mountain shack. It had only been ten years since the last repair, but in such a climate the wood didn't stand a chance.

The shack was built inside a cave, the wooden beams supporting the loose stones that threatened to cause a cave in. Long dead lamps hung from hooks in the dreary place and rotten fruits laid scattered across the floor in disarray. About ten meters into the cave shack were tunnels that split off into other tunnels.

They were arranged in strange, maze-like patterns. Circular room-like area's littered each tunnel as if a hundred once thrived there. The rooms, unlike the entrance, were smoothed an obviously worked into their shape. Each "room" was pointed somewhat down-ward, yet the bottom was flat, with slight curves up at the wall. There were still some beams littering them giving it a homey appearance

Some of these notches still had small things in them. Broken toys and dolls, torn and mattered blankets with moth bitten pillow's. In others there were strange shiny objects like spoons and forks. One of them even had an old camera that didn't have film and had been broken for quite some time.

The tunnels themselves held no holes or nooks for torches, as if the inhabitants of this forsaken place did not need light. The walls were almost as smooth as the crevices', wood spread evenly across it. The floor was much better than the front. However, echo's seemed to be non-existent in such a cavern. No sounds seemed to reach past one's lips, the silence suffocating all around it.

Each tunnel expanded farther and farther into the mountain, needing no support. The labyrinth of web-like designs came to the heart of the giant rock. They stretched towards each other, as if reaching out in desperation. The ending room that every path led to also had wood in it. Cracking just like the other pieces, casting dust around the circular room that was so much larger than all the others before it.

In the far back of the room (at least ten meters) was a lone figure. The metal that shielded it's humanoid body was covered with dust and it seemed to be nothing more than ancient technology. It's head a strange oval, almost egg shaped. It's eyes were hidden beneath a strange visor that came down over all six of them like eye lashes. It's body resembled a human skeleton, except metal with no lapping pieces. At every joint was a black ball, acting as a connector between the pieces. The chest and crotch had a upside down triangle armor. It was like a breast plate, similar carvings decorating it.

More dust fell onto the abandoned machine that most people called an akuma. The small fingers twitched, as something seemed to react inside it.

* * *

Allen sat tiredly in front of his food. Lavi finally noticed the deep bags and droopy smile that the teen had always had. He was utterly exhausted and seemed to be growing even more so.

"Come on Allen. I'm sure if you eat something you'll feel better!" Lavi tried cheering him up. He had questioned him on the way back, but the kid was just to unstable. Suddenly Allen wobbled, shaking violently in his seat as if in some sort of caesura.

Lavi lunged forward, catching the boy as he began another descent to the floor. "Allen?!" He shouted, grabbing everyones attention. Sweat mixed with tears as Allen's grey eyes seemed to fade away.

"Storm... Rain..."

* * *

The akuma twitched once more. Small creatures, all bearing the mechanical resemblance approached from the tunnels, watching with hope. The hand slowly closed in on itself, as if grabbing something. The visor moved, half-lidded eyes blinking with their own eye-lids as they laid against purple veins of the inside of the machine. It moved slightly, leaning forward.

"Hu-ri-can-e..." it muttered before, the visors slid shut and it fell back once more.

**Story Notes**

**(1) cold bread and tomato soup**

**(2) saffron rice**

**(3) large meatballs covered in flour or breadcrumb crust**

**Yay for tongue's~ I actually really want to try that -drools- but hey, I'm fine with my eyeballs and livers. Hope all the imagery came out good. I'm going to draw a picture of my described akuma, that way you guys can 'see' it better~**

**Please review so that I feel special...**


End file.
